Episode 1947 (14th February 1995)
Plot Bernard is furious when he discovers that Biff has not been home all night; he tells Angharad that they will not be moving until they find Jessica. Jessica presents Biff with a rather overcooked breakfast and a Valentines card. Chris tells Rachel that he is going to put a stop to the forthcoming hunt at Home Farm, planned by Kim before she went away on her honeymoon. Rachel is pleased. The Dingles steal The Woolpack well and bar furniture that has been put outside the pub in a skip. Emma embarrasses Zoe by giving her a Valentines present - a necklace. Jan nags at Dave after losing his job. Nick tells Seth that Chris wants to see him. Angharad asks Rachel if she would mind looking in on Luke when they move away. Rachel is surprised to be asked, but agrees. Alan is appalled when Britt and Terry put up a tacky picture of themselves over the bar. They refuse to take it down and even offer to have a caricature of Alan included. Mike mentions to Alan that he saw some yokels taking all the old fittings out of the skip in front of the Woolpack. Alan immediately recognises a description of the Dingles. Zak presents Nellie with the well from the Woolpack as a Valentines gift. Seth and Vic agree to start producing whisky instead of Applejack. Sir Thomas Weir is furious when Chris tells him that he can no longer use Home Farm land for his hunt. Chris is pleased with his first attempt to harm Kim's business. Seth and Alan tell Emma about the Dingles. The Woolpack workmen stare as Zoe presents Emma with a Valentine gift rather publicly. Dave calls to see Nick and apologises for his behaviour with Sadie. Nick says that next time he has a date he'll send Dave along first and cut out the middle man. Biff opens up his lunch made by Jessica - a rock hard bacon sandwich. Luke finds him and tells him that Bernard knows that Jessica is with him. Luke advises Biff that if he really loves Jess he will let her go to London. Biff decides to talk to Jess. Zak installs a bar for Nellie. Tina is not impressed. Nick and Dave agree to call a truce. It is Alice's birthday. Betty agrees to clean for the McAllisters again - at an increased hourly rate. Chris asks Seth to take over the job as gamekeeper from Dave but he doesn't want to hurt Dave's feelings. Jessica and Biff fight. She says she never wants to see him again and goes home. Vic visits Seth in his caravan. They discuss producing whisky and Seth reminds Vic that it is illegal. A tearful Jessica arrives home. Cast Regular cast *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers *Sir Thomas Weir - Tim Seely Notes *First appearance of Sam Dingle. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes